This invention relates to a new and novel portable power operated pipe wrench.
Powered pipe wrenches have heretofore been provided such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,544,639 and in U.S. Pat. No. 2,523,913. Such structures were designed for their particular purpose but were not designed to be used for general usage by tradesmen or any other trade that requires portability of the tool and use in confined spaces. That is, the prior tools are bulky and many of them generally require mounting on a support. These prior devices also have complex structure and thus are not feasible for general usage.